The detailed study of mammalian genes and their regulation was markedly stimulated by developments in somatic cell genetic techniques. Availability of selective methods, molecular cloning, gene transfer vectors, and embryonic cellular manipulations has widened the technical approaches to the study of mammalian genes, structural and regulatory. This conference will draw together investigators who share the interests of the study of eukaryotic genes. Each of the topics is in the forefront of active investigation and is chaired by a distinguished lecturer who has been instrumental in a technologic development. Through the mechanisms of lecture, posters, informal discussions and workshops, we propose to facilitate knowledge and technique exchange in the field of mammalian gene study.